percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Photoslash
This is just something done out of boredom. I really need to give Heroes And Cons a break from editing. It's about Libena as a teenager and making some bad choices. Rated PG-13 for Implied S*x, Violence, Drug And Alcohol Use, and Language. Is anything here rated G or PG? Seriously, guys. If you want to know what Libena looks like in this, here is a link: CLICK ME I AM A LINK ROAR thinkaboutthisname 04:40, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Chapter One. I had just gotten home from hanging out with my demigod boyfriend, Alex. He lived in New York, along with many other half-bloods. Hero was in our still shared room doing homework. She was in college now. The best one. She'd gotten a scholarship. Hero was engaged to Nico. Lucky. He was so cute now. But still, my boyfriend was better. "Hey, Libena." Hero acknowledged me. "How's that architecture blueprint going, sis?" I asked, flopping down on my bed. "Fine. How's life?" "Life. Very life. And turning out better than I thought it would about... hmmm... Eight years ago." Hero nodded. Her wedding was in a week and she'd been stressed and really quiet. I was boisterous and care-free. My hair had darkened and was a medium brown colour now. It had still retained it's honey-like colour. It was silky and smooth. Hero had still, golden-blonde hair. She was way more mature than me. The next morning, I felt sick to my stomach. I dry hacked over the toilet a couple times during the day. I got Andrea to call me in sick for school. I lied on the couch, a glass of ginger-ale next to me. I watched cartoons. When Hero came home from school she felt my forehead because Andrea was too busy. And because I trusted her more than Andrea. "No fever." Hero murmured. "Okay. So it's not swine flu." I grumbled. "I brought you something." Inside, I lit up a bit. Hero's presents were always awesome. But not today. She took out a Clear-Blue digital pregnancy test. I gave her a look. She thrust the thing towards me. "I noticed you missed your period. Have you been more tired lately? Experiencing any backaches or headaches? Or craving anything?" Hero asked me. "Yeah. I passed out watching TV a couple times. I have had headaches. But no cravings." I answered, furrowing my brow. It was only then I realized I really had to pee. I took the test and stood up. I felt a bit better now but not totally amazing. I stumbled to the bathroom and took the test. It told me five minutes. I waited. It was dreadfully boring, but I managed. It finally came up. My eyes stung as I read it. Pregnant. Four weeks. It took me a minute to read it because sadness, tearing up, and dyslexia are not a good combo. I took a few deep breaths, trying to remember the last time I screwed someone. About four weeks ago. With my boyfriend. Great. Have fun telling him. Hero knocked on the door. "Libena?" She asked, coming in. "Hey. It's positive." I muttered. Hero gave a weak smile. "Lucky." She looked down, like she wanted to cry. "What's wrong with you, Hero?" "Nico and I... We want a kid. But I'm not conceiving. I want a kid..." Hero looked away, her eyes rimmed slightly with red. I figured she hadn't bought me the test, she'd just repacked it. Maybe... maybe she hadn't washed it or I missed it and it only got some of my piss and she was the pregnant one. Maybe... "Hero... Couldn't I be your technical surrogate?" I asked. "What? Surrogate? No... No offence, but I want a kid that's blood related to me." Hero sniffled. It was silent for a while. "You okay?" I asked my big sister who kept sniffling and wiping at her eyes. "No..." She choked back a sob and I saw tears roll down her face. They were black-ish, her mascara was running. Where the tears descended, her foundation came off as well as her light blush. As she rubbed at her eyes, her eye-shadow came off. Her blubbering made her lipstick disappear. "Hey, shhh... Shhh.." I murmured, holding my sister in my arms as she wept. "I'll never be a mother." Hero blubbered. "Don't say that." For a while I comforted Hero until she had no more tears left to cry. She went to talk to Nico over the phone. I was alone in the bathroom with a shadow hanging over my head. This was not going to end well. Category:Pregnancy Category:Teen pregnancy Category:Romance Category:Angst Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Nico Category:Original Character Category:Thinkaboutthisname